Episode 54
「シティ」|romaji = Shinkuro Jigen "Shiti"|englishtitle =City 'Scape |type = Anime|airs = May 3, 2015 (Japanese) August 19, 2016 (English)|season = 2|op = UNLEASH|end = ARC of Smile!|previous = Episode 53|next = Episode 55|image = |duration = 24 minutes}}"The Synchro Dimension - "City"" (シンクロ 「シティ」 Shinkuro Jigen "Shiti"), known as "Cityscape" in the Dub version, is the fifty-fourth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. Synopsis While escaping from Yūri in the Battle Royal, Yuzu is unexpectedly teleported to Yūgo's homeland. While the two exchange all the events unfolded so far with each other, they are suddenly chased after by the Security, and get caught in a Riding Duel! Summary asking Yuzu if she's okay.]] Yuzu lies with her eyes closed, as a voice calls out to her, asking if she's okay. She opens her eyes to see Yūgo leaning over her, asking if she's okay. Startled by his close proximity, Yuzu squeals and sits up, shoving Yūgo off her and knocking him down the hill into his D-Wheel, knocking the machine over. Yūgo mutters that even when he tries to make sure she's okay, before yelling, "Are you kidding me?!" Yuzu just blinks in surprise. A new introduction replaces the Action Duel intro, explaining about D-Wheels, the next evolution of the Duel Disk which allow Duelists to engage in a Riding Duel, which, overflowing with speed and thrill is the ultimate show and symbol of freedom. .]] Evening has fallen by the time Yūgo finishes working on his D-Wheel, which seems undamaged, and he tells Yuzu to be careful with it, since he went through a lot to build it. Yuzu asks where they are, and Yūgo explains that they're in City, his hometown, a massive expanse of city blocks over the ocean. Yuzu asks about the Battle Royal, and Yūgo asks what it is. Yuzu begins to explain about the Junior Youth Championship, but then she remembers being attacked by Yūri, and him being teleported away by her bracelet. Then, Yūgo showed up, and she remembers him hugging her and calling her Rin. After that, they were teleported together. Then Yuzu remembers Yūya talking about Yūgo, another person who looks like him. She sees Yūya's image superimposed over Yūgo, and she asks Yūgo if he's Yūgo. Yūgo is pleased that Yuzu appears to have got his name right, but then she asks if he's associated with the Fusion Dimension, and he angrily snaps, asking what Fusion is; his name is Yūgo, and he tells Yuzu not to get it wrong. gets angry at Yuzu for mistaking his name.]] He turns away in a huff, remarking that Yuzu isn't Rin after all; Rin wouldn't get his name wrong. Yuzu recovers from her fear at Yūgo's outburst, and she remembers Yūri mentioning Ruri and Rin. She mentions that Yūri kidnapped Ruri and Rin, and Yūgo asks if she met the guy who kidnapped Rin. Yuzu explains that she was Dueling Yūri before Yūgo arrived, and Yūgo asks where the Duelist is. Yuzu admits that she doesn't know; the Duelist from Academia disappeared, and after that, Yūgo showed up. Yūgo asks how the Duelist disappeared, and Yuzu explained that it was because of her bracelet. explains the ability of her bracelet to Yūgo.]] She explains that it's not the first time that her bracelet has glowed in that manner. It glows whenever she's with someone who looks like Yūya, and she remembers her first encounter with Yūto, explaining that it stops glowing, the person disappears, and then Yūya arrives, which was why she'd been sure that Yūya had arrived when Yūgo did. She muses that after that, her bracelet glowed and she found herself here. This isn't Maiami City, right? Yūgo points out that he told her that it's the City, didn't he? It's the City that he grew up in; a different dimension from the Standard Dimension that Yuzu is from. Yuzu is shocked to find that she was warped across dimensions, and Yūgo explains that he's been warped tons of times, so he knows what he's talking about, although he's just returning to his hometown this time. He takes out his "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" card, admitting that the first time that he was warped was when Rin was taken. He explains that before that, Rin had a feeling that someone had been following her, so Yūgo kept his guard up to protect her, but… scared by Yūri.]] Flashbacks show Rin – a green-haired girl who resembles Yuzu – running down an alleyway. She reached a dead end, and turned in fear as Yūri – concealed in a dark cloak and mantle – approached her, telling her that this game of tag is over, and that she should come with him to the Professor. Yūgo drove down the street, calling out for Rin. He started in surprise to see Yūri hefting Rin over his shoulder, and he dismounted and angrily asked him what he's doing with Rin. captures Rin.]] Yūri turned and sneered at Yūgo, who was shocked to see that Yūri's face resembled his. Yūri activates a Magic Card, "Violet Flash", and a violet light blinded Yūgo. When it faded, Yūri and Rin had vanished, and Yūgo screamed Rin's name, looking around before yelling in frustration. His Duel Disk glowed green, and "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon"'s card emerged from it. Yūgo took the card, and the next thing he realized, he'd arrived in Heartland. explains to Yuzu that after Rin's capture, "Clear Wing" teleported him to Heartland.]] Yuzu asks if Yūgo means the Xyz Dimension as she sits on the hillside with him, and he confirms it, admitting that he's still not sure why he was teleported there. He explains that he started searching everywhere, thinking that Rin might have been somewhere in the desolate city. Yūgo remembers stopping, calling out for Rin, but to no avail. Then he saw Yūto, and he yelled at Yūto that he'd found him; Yūto had better not even think about running. Yūto asked if Yūgo is with Academia and Fusion, confusing Yūgo, who angrily told Yūto that he was Yūgo, and he wasn't leaving until he'd beaten Yūto to a pulp. He activated his Duel Disk, and Yūto did the same, snarling that Yūgo is with Fusion. Ramping off the building, Yūgo told Yūto to listen when people talk, and they began a Duel. denies that Rin is his girlfriend.]] Yuzu asks who it was, and Yūgo explains that it was an Xyz user with the same face as him; so to get Rin back from him… Yuzu tells him that he's wrong; that was Yūto. She explains that Yūto is trying to save Ruri, who was kidnapped in the Xyz Dimension; Yūto wouldn't take someone precious to Yūgo. "Someone precious?!" Yūgo yelps, blushing. Yuzu points out that Rin is his girlfriend, isn't she? Yūgo frantically protests, explaining that Rin is just his childhood friend, rambling that they can't be boyfriend and girlfriend because they haven't done anything yet… looking at Yūgo and "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" confronting Yūto and "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon".]] Yuzu asks why he was in Heartland, and Yūgo holds up "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon", explaining that it led him on the chase, and must have felt his desire to save Rin. They realize in shock that if this is the case, then the Duelist that kidnapped Rin may have been there. And sure enough, as a flashbacks shows Yūgo and "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" facing off against Yūto and "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon", Yūri is shown around a corner, smiling evily. Yūgo asks in horror if he made a mistake, and Yuzu admits that the Duelist from Academia does look a lot like Yūto, in addition to Yūgo and Yūya. She points out that just like Yūya shows up when she's with Yūto, Yūgo showed up when Yūri was about to capture her. It may not be a coincidence. She theorizes that those with the same face may be drawn to one another. sees Rin superimposed over Yuzu's face.]] Yūgo remembers Yūya interfering in his Duel with Yūto, realizing that now that he thinks about it, Yūya had the same face as him too. He tries to call it a coincidence, but Yuzu reminds him that he isn't the only one with people that look like him. Yūgo sees Rin superimposed over Yuzu's face, and she explains that just like Yūgo, Yuzu has three people that look like her; two in addition to Rin; Ruri and Serena. Yūgo asks who Serena is, and she explains that she's from the Fusion Dimension's Academia, like the Duelist who kidnapped Rin. explains that the Professor, the highest authority at Academia, plans to gather those that look like her.]] Yuzu explains that the world is divided into four different dimensions; Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, and Standard. The Fusion Dimension's Academia plans to unite the dimensions; going as far as to go to war. He asks if Serena is Yūri's comrade, and Yuzu admits that she is, but is now being chased by Academia. Yūgo asks why, and Yuzu explains that the Professor, the highest authority at Academia, plans to gather those that look like Ruri, Rin, and Yuzu; so it must be the same with Serena. She doesn't know why the Professor plans to gather them, nor why she and the other girls look alike, or why Yūgo and his counterparts look alike. telling Yuzu they'll bust into Academia and get Rin out by using her bracelet.]] Yūgo gets up, commenting that in any case, Rin is at this Duel Academia. He puts her hands on her shoulders, saying, "Let's go!" Yuzu asks where, and Yūgo explains that it's obvious; they'll bust into Academia and get Rin out. Yuzu asks how, and Yūgo holds up her wrist, saying that they'll use her bracelet. Yuzu reminds him that she told him that it only works when she's with someone who looks like Yūya and Yūya comes running over. She gets up and walks away, and Yūgo suggests that they go and get Yūya, but Yuzu sadly states that that's impossible, since Yūya…Yūya isn't here. She turns around and she begins to sob, sinking to her knees and crying into her hands. Yūgo awkwardly stands up and pats his jumpsuit, handing Yuzu a handkerchief. apologizes to Yuzu by offering his handkerchief.]] He apologizes, admitting that it was his fault. Yuzu takes it and thanks him, drying her eyes. She explains that if she could cross dimensions whenever she liked with her bracelet, then she'd love to go back now; to Yūya, to her father, to everyone. She sees Yūya and Shūzō in the sky, along with Gongenzaka, Tatsuya, Ayu and Futoshi. She asks if Yūgo can do something with "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon", and Yūgo admits that he can't control it either. He apologizes profusely, explaining that he just says what's on his mind without thinking, something that Rin tells him off about. She's always telling him not to do this, not to do that… Yuzu giggles, commenting that Rin is like Yūgo's mother. Yūgo agrees, though he admits that he doesn’t know what that's like since he and Rin never knew their mothers. Yuzu is surprised by the statement. and Yuzu that these villa areas are exclusive to Tops.]] And then suddenly they hear a scream. Both Yuzu and Yūgo turn to see a child tottering towards Yūgo's D-Wheel, but the boy's mother, a woman dressed in expensive clothes, quickly grabs him, scolding him and asking what would happen if he got sick. Yūgo yells that this is bad, and he runs down to his D-Wheel. Yuzu calls after him, asking what's going on. Yūgo frantically enters a command in his D-Wheel, withdrawing a white and pink helmet that he throws to Yuzu. He tells her to put it on. The woman is approached by two stocky men in suits, who asks her what's wrong. The woman gasps that there are Commons over there, and the two men turn towards Yūgo and Yuzu, asking if they're Commons, claiming that these villa areas are exclusive to Tops. Yūgo tells Yuzu to get on, and when she asks why, he angrily yells at Yuzu to just get on quick. Yūgo starts up his D-Wheel, speeding towards another man that tries to block their way. He dodges just in time, and yells at the stocky men to call Security. and Yuzu ride through City.]] As they drive along a highway, Yuzu asks why they had to leave so suddenly. Yūgo explains that they were in an area of villas that are reserved for the Tops. The term confuses Yuzu, and Yūgo explains that the Tops are the residents of City with wealth and power – successful people of the highest class. Yuzu is surprised, and as they cross into a tunnel, Yūgo explains that City is a society of free competition; winners get everything, and losers lose everything. Yuzu protests that it can't be, and Yūgo comments that that's just competition. Winners are called Tops, and they monopolize 99% of City's wealth, despite being only 1% of the entire population. They emerge into a brightly lit city block, skyscrapers and lights reminiscent of Heartland prior to its destruction all around them. Yuzu marvels at the lit cityscape, calling it pretty. Yūgo agrees that it's amazing and wonders how much wealth is in the skyline, but then tells Yuzu to look down below. Yuzu gasps to see the brick buildings that make up the slums and Yūgo explains that the other 99% of City live down there; the losers of the competitive society of City. and Rin during their childhood.]] That's the true hometown that he grew up in. He explains that the Tops call them Commons, and while they're treated as equals on the surface, in their hearts, they're scorned as losers. He remembers Dueling with Rin in their childhood, stating that no matter what, they're not losers. He remembers Synchro Summoning "High-Speedroid Devil Sword Dama", and Rin Summoning "Lucky Piper". Yūgo explains that if City's competitive society is based on merit, then they just have to keep winning with their own strength. He and Rin had their hearts set on that, so they polished their Dueling skills since they were kids. speaking about Jack Atlas to Yuzu.]] Yūgo explains that someone from the orphanage that he grew up in made his debut, and he tells Yuzu to look up. She sees a blonde man in a white coat plastered all over the billboards – the Duel King, Jack Atlas. He explains that he's the first Duel King from the Commons, and rose to the top by winning the Friendship Cup, the largest Duel tournament in the City, becoming the hero of the Commons. If Jack could do it, there was no way that he and Rin couldn't, so Yūgo and Rin polished their skills in hopes of participating in the Friendship Cup and Dueling Jack one day. Yuzu is touched by this, and as they drive through the skyscrapers, Yūgo explains that he and Rin built this D-Wheel together, so that they could have a Riding Duel with Jack. Yuzu asks, Riding Duel? telling Yūgo to stop at once.]] And then a voice rings out behind them, telling the D-Wheel in front to stop at once. The speaker, a police officer riding his own D-Wheel explains that this is Security speaking. Yūgo curses, realizing that the Tops from earlier must have made a report. He accelerates, speeding down the highway with the officer in pursuit. Yuzu asks if it's okay to keep going; since that's a police officer behind them. Yūgo scoffs that the officer is just a dog of the Tops, who have been treating the Commons as thorns in their side recently. She points out that even if Yūgo runs… Yūgo tells her that if they're caught, they'll be sent to a detention facility, and he explains that the fact is that they trespassed in a Tops-exclusive area, so they're probably wanted for inflicting bodily harm to the residents. Yuzu protests that they can't just do that, and Yūgo replies that they can and they will; it's the same whether it's the Tops or the Security. of Security granting the permission to enforce a Duel.]] In Security, one of the technicians explains that the escaping D-Wheel is currently on Highway Number 8, and Duel Chaser 227 is in pursuit. She explains that it seems that the D-Wheel has not abided by the order to stop, requesting permission for coercive enforcement. The Director of Security moves a white pawn forwards on a chessboard, granting them permission to enforce a Duel. He calmly orders them to restrain anyone who defies Security immediately. The Duel Chaser replies that it's understood, and declares, "Coercive enforcement, commence." He sets on the Field Magic Card, "Speed World - Neo". His D-Wheel declares, "Duel Mode: On. Autopilot: Standby," and a purple pulse of light spreads across the sky. starts.]] Yūgo's D-Wheel performs the same declaration, much to Yuzu's confusion, and Yūgo explains that they've forced a Duel; if they lose, they'll be arrested. Hexagonal pillars emerge from the ground, and the Commons cheer that it's a Duel. The pillars splay out into road sections which sprout side-shoulders and Solid Vision bars, as a voice repeatedly declares, "A Duel has commenced. All ordinary vehicles on the route, please evacuate at once." Yuzu watches the other vehicles leave the route, and Yūgo asks Yuzu for her name, having not yet done so, and she tells him that it's Yuzu Hīragi. Yūgo tells her to hold on tight; he'll show her what a Riding Duel is all about. He and Duel Chaser 227 speed down the road, turning onto one of the spread-out roads eventually declaring, "Riding Duel: Acceleration!" Featured Duels Yūgo vs. Rin Duel already in progress. 'Yūgo's turn ' Yūgo Synchro Summons "High-Speedroid Magical Sword" (CG Star 6/2200/1600). 'Rin's turn ' Rin Normal Summons "Lucky Piper" (CG Star 4/1500/500). The rest of the Duel is not shown. Yūgo vs. Duel Chaser 227 At the start of the Duel, the Field Magic Card "Speed World - Neo" is activated, as per the rules of a Riding Duel. ''Duel continues in the next episode''. List of Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Yūgo Duel Chaser 227 Flashbacks Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 2